Electricity
by dancingmaniac2
Summary: Billy/Michael slash. Michael and Billy have both always wanted something. Can they have it, or will the pressure be too great? Rated M to be safe language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Billy Elliot or any other references made.

Pairings: Billy/Michael Slash!

Told from Billy's POV

It was freezing out. We were building a snowman, like we do every winter. I'd forgotten my gloves, so my hands were numb. He offered to warm them up. I was slightly taken aback, but coming from the same boy I'd found putting his sister's dress on, I should have seen it coming. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I was shocked; I must've said something about not being a poof. I snapped back to reality when he said, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"  
I was silent for a minute. Then I grinned.

"Come on."

He stood for a minute, than followed me in to the gym.

We stepped in to the warm gym, the hard wood surface littered with boxing gloves and ballerina's tutus. Michael looked terrified. I just pulled him over in to a corner and pressed my lips to his. I'd wanted to do that for so long. I wasn't a poof; I fancied Debbie. But something kept attracting me to Michael. Now, the feeling of his soft lips, no doubt dusted with Chap Stick or lip-gloss, on mine was almost too much to handle. The boy with me, so gorgeous as to be almost feminine, was relaxing in to my touch. I broke away too soon for my taste, but I had to see his face. He looked at me with his huge eyes, full of shock and pleasure.

"What was that for, mate?"

"Michael, you silly poof. Isn't it obvious? I fancy you."

"But...you said doing ballet didn't make you a poof. I thought…"

I cut him off with another kiss.

"It's not important whether or not I'm a poof. I fancy you, and that's what matters. Unless you don't actually fancy me," I turned to go.

He tugged my hand so I was facing him again.  
"Of course I fancy you, Billy. What's not to like?"

I blushed a bit. My heart was going at a thousand kilometers per hour. His look drove me crazy. He placed his soft lips on mine again, but a thought entered my mind.  
"Michael, I love you, but we can't be together in public. Me dad gives me a hard enough time for doing ballet, if he knew about us he'd go mental."

Michael just looked at me. His look told me he understood. Before the moment could get any more difficult, I tossed him a tutu. I knew he might enjoy being a ballerina for a bit. I grinned and beckoned for him to follow me. I was going to give him a ballet lesson.

Hope you like it! This is my first Billy Elliot fic, so let me know what you think!!!!!!

dancingmaniac2


	2. Chapter 2

Dad stopped me in the kitchen, as I was on my way to ballet.

"Oi, son, where you been?"  
"I told you, dad, I'm goin to ballet. Miss wants to train me for the audition."  
"You've been out much longer. Where you been after ballet?"  
Shite, I couldn't let him find out about Michael and me. Think fast, Billy.

"I've been visiting Mam's grave."  
"Well, I don't want you out there too much. From now on, you come right home after ballet lessons. It's bad enough to have you out there dancing around like a poof, I don't want you killed, too."

"Alright, dad."

Fuck, this was bad. I'd have to tell Michael that we needed to work things out.

The relief of our lips pressing overcame me. His hands were on my back, wandering over the muscles I had gained since I started dancing. Mine were in his feather-soft hair, while my body pushed him back on his bed. I never wanted these moments to end. After what seemed to be an eternity, I broke away.

"Michael?"  
"Mm?"  
"Me dad is suspicious. We have to find other times to be together. He's making me come straight home after ballet classes."

I could see the pensive look in his eyes; I loved looking in to his eyes, seeing his thoughts flicker through. His eyes caught mine, and before we could come up with a solution, our lips drew together again as if magnetized. He moaned a little in to my mouth, and I opened my lips, giving his tongue entrance. It felt so right, being there with him on his bed, if only our families would understand. I savored every minute with him, the feeling of his tongue tapping mine gently, his hands wandering all over my body (though never too low in front; we had long since decided that we weren't ready for anything of that sort). Catching a glance of the clock behind him and sighing, I broke the kiss.

"Michael, we really need to figure this out. I have to go soon, me dad will kill me if I'm out too late."

"Billy, just tell him you're coming to my house. Tell him that, I don't know, we're working on a school project together."  
"That might work. I'll try it on him tonight."

Reaching in for one final kiss before leaving, I gave every ounce of passion I had to Michael in that one simple kiss.

"I love you, Michael."  
"Love you too, Billy."  
"Aww, shut up you poof," I grinned, teasingly as he put on his jacket and walked out.

Sorry, still pretty short. I'll work on making them a little longer. Inspiration is coming in in short bursts for me today. Wonderful, I know.

Dancingmaniac2


	3. Chapter 3

Tomiko90: Thanks for the reviews! glad you like it! I know that I hate the stories where things get rushed, and I was even a little worried that this would be rushing it, considering they are only, like, 11 in the movie! But I didn't want it to get boring ;-)

I felt the sting of my father's hand on my check as I sat outside Michael's, waiting for him to answer his knock. Tears streaming down my face, I sat down on the first step and leaned my back gently on the rickety railing. The door opened, and there stood Michael, in the makeup I'd come to love.   
"Fuckin' 'ell, what happened Billy?"  
I just stood up and ran myself in to Michael's arms, crying on his shoulder.

"He knows, Michael."

Five minutes later, I sat on Michael's bed, head resting against Michael's chest with his arms wrapped around me. I recounted the story of what had happened all of ten minutes ago, though it felt like an eternity.

_Billy returned from ballet class to find his dad sitting at the kitchen table, staring straight ahead. As Billy turned to walk to his room, his dad stood up._

"_Where do you think you're going, faggot?"  
Billy stopped cold. He couldn't know, could he?_

"_What're you talking about, Dad?"_

"_You know bloody well what I'm talking about. I know you've been fucking that Caffrey boy."_

"_I swear, dad, we're not fucking! We're just friends, that's all. Just friends!"_

"_Don't you lie to me, you bloody little poofter!" His dad reached out and slapped him hard across the face. Billy stood there in shock for a second before raising his own hand and punching his father right back. He turned on his heel and ran out the door all the way to Michael's._

"Fuckin' 'ell." Michael pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head lightly. He gently lifted my chin up and kissed me softly, as though afraid of hurting me. I softened in to the kiss, pulling Michael closer, as though I needed him more than ever. My worries about my dad and the throbbing in my cheek were gone. The only thing that mattered was me and Michael. Michael moaned in to me, and I ran my hands under his t-shirt and up his chest, smooth and hard. He pulled me back to the point where I was on top of him, and he moved his tongue in to my mouth and his hands up my back. My hands slipped back down, settling on his hips. He moaned again and moved his hands down to my arse. His hands slowly started to move around to the front, and my breath hitched.

"Michael, what're you doing?"

"Just relax, I'm not gonna do anything bad to you Billy. I love you."  
"I love you too, Michael."  
His hands were now centimeters away from the obvious bulge in the front of my jeans. They brushed against it and I felt a jolt of electricity, the likes of which I'd only felt before when I was dancing. Then, just as suddenly, the image of my father coming at me flashed through my head. I broke the kiss and turned away from Michael, my head buried in my hands and knees.

"Everything alright, Billy?"  
"Michael, you're amazing, but I'm just can't do that."

"That's alright, Billy."  
But even though he said it was ok, when I looked in to his eyes, behind the layer of love I saw some hurt. He didn't think I loved him, I knew it. I wanted to run from the room, screaming, but at the same time, this was the safest place I knew, here with Michael. I couldn't go back home to my dad, not right now, and I was feeling open enough that if I went over to Debbie's, I knew that I might not be faithful to my Michael. I sat up and hugged my legs. I felt Michael's warm arm snake around my shoulders, and his head come to rest on my shoulder. I rested mine on top of his dark hair.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I really do love you. It's just…we're young, and this is new to me. I love kissing you and all, though."

I lifted my head up, and Michael followed suit so that we were looking directly at each other. The hurt was still there, but it had mostly been replaced by loving concern. He looked at me hard.

"Are you sure there's nothing else bothering you?" His eyes traveled from mine to the bruise forming on my cheek.

"Michael, I'm scared. If I go home, my dad'll hit me again. And if he finds out I'm here, he'll kill me. I'm scared for both of us, Michael, and what'll happen to us now that he knows."

Michael held me closer again and rubbed my back soothingly in circles.

"It's alright, Billy. Nothing's going to happen to us. I won't let anything happen."  
I wiped my eyes, grinning up at him. "You won't let anything happen? You're too much of a nutter fairy to take on my dad!"  
Michael smiled, and I was glad that he chose not to hit me, even playfully.   
"I could take on your dad with one of me hands tied behind my back! I'm quite fit, you know!" I chuckled softly at his play on words.

"You are quite fit, I'll give you that."  
I caught his eyes again, and leaned back up in to his mouth. We kissed for a couple seconds, and then he broke away, saying, "Why don't you stay here, with me tonight? I promise, you'll be safe here with me."

My heart raced at the thought of sleeping over with the person I loved the most. I grinned that grin that he can't resist, and he smiled back, then stood up.  
"Fantastic, let's go find you some sheets, then."

"I think I've found some right here," I patted Michael's bed. "It's much more comfortable than the floor."

I caught a glimpse of his shocked look. "What, are you afraid of havin a poof sleep in your bed?" I teased him.

"Not even close," he grinned and jumped back on to the bed, pinning me down. I thought I knew what was coming next as he leaned down slowly, but then he stopped leaning down, and instead moved his hands to my stomach, tickling it relentlessly. I squirmed underneath him and tried to get back at him, but he kept at it. Finally, we collapsed on the bed in to a big pit of giggles and breath-catching. _This is the way it ought to be always_, I thought to myself, _just me and Michael, nothing to worry about._

This was a little longer, hope you all like it! Dancingmaniac2


End file.
